


Onslaught - Romance letters

by Cowoline



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowoline/pseuds/Cowoline
Summary: A series of romance letters written for the completion of Onslaught (contains spoilers so beware). I'll write more, when I have the time.Also, BioWare, why are these not included anymore?All rights belong to BioWare.





	1. Lord Scourge

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any romance combinations your hungering for let me know and I'll see what I can do.

Sender: Lord Scourge

Subject: Mortality

Jedi,

As I see what you have accomplished I continue to be impressed. The loyalty with which your Alliance serves you is a testament to the strength that made me follow you so many years ago. When you disappeared it was that same loyalty which kept the crew together for as long as it did.

I did not initially experience the sense of loss the others did, when you disappeared. At the time I thought their despair a waste of their attention. Instead looking for the Emperor became an obsession. Looking back now, losing you affected me more than I realized. I am glad that, when I discovered you were alive and had defeated the Emperor, enough of my emotions had returned for me to feel the elation of this discovery.

I admit the feelings it evoked seeing you on Mek’sha were overwhelming, but now that I have had the opportunity to express them I see they are my reward for opposing the Emperor. All the trials and hardship I endured has lasted centuries and I would do it all again... as long as it leads me to you.

Yours eternally,

Scourge 


	2. Malavai Quinn

_ Maintaining the Alliance independence _

Sender: Malavai Quinn

Subject: Alliances

My lord,

I am glad that you have returned safely from Corellia. Last we were there was after my betrayal and I recall how eager I was to prove my devotion, gratitude and love for you. This time I looked on from the sidelines, and though I would never question your prowess in battle, I admit I felt apprehensive at not being at your side. I lost you once, and I refuse to live without you again.

As much as it pleases me to once again aid the Empire, I respect and see the wisdom in choosing to keep the Alliance intact. What you have built is as worthy as any Empire, and I am devoted to protecting you and the Alliance - no matter the cost.

Whatever the future holds, I remain your dutiful husband and devoted follower.

Yours,

Malavai

* * *

_ Rejoining the Empire _

Sender: Malavai Quinn

Subject: Alliances

My lord,

I am glad that you have returned safely from Corellia. Last we were there was after my betrayal and I recall how eager I was to prove my devotion, gratitude and love for you. This time I looked on from the sidelines, and though I would never question your prowess in battle, I admit I felt apprehensive at not being at your side. I lost you once, and I refuse to live without you again.

I must congratulate you on returning as the Empire's Wrath. It is a title that is well-earned and no one else could carry it with the determination and strength you do, my lord. I know that when united with the Empire we can strike a deadly blow against our foes and take decisive action in the battles to come.

Whatever the future holds, I remain your dutiful husband and devoted follower.

Yours,

Malavai


	3. Theron Shan

_ Sided with the Republic _

Sender: Theron Shan

Subject: Crazy

Things are getting crazier by the minute, but the Alliance is behind you - and I am too. I never like it when you storm off without me, but I know you can take care of yourself. And well, if something should happen I’ll just have to come and rescue you.

Just… promise me you’ll always come back in one piece, okay? Then I’ll promise never to pull another stunt like I did with the Herald’s of Zildrog.

I’m glad we are supporting the Republic again, and I already have feelers out with some of my old contacts. Mind you, I am not the most popular guy right now. You’d think it would get me some points that the Alliance removed Saresh.

Anyway, I love you - never forget that.

Love,

Theron

* * *

_ Sided with the Empire _

Sender: Theron Shan

Subject:

Things are getting crazier by the minute, but the Alliance is behind you - and I am too. I never like it when you storm off without me, but I know you can take care of yourself. And well, if something should happen I’ll just have to come and rescue you.

Just… promise me you’ll always come back in one piece, okay? Then I’ll promise never to pull another stunt like I did with the Herald’s of Zildrog.

I’m sorry if I seem frustrated once in a while, but this is going to take some getting used to. I promised I would give the Empire a chance and I trust your judgement - even if I don’t trust theirs. I just wish things would get easier, you know?

Anyway, I love you - never forget that.

Love,

Theron


	4. Arcann

Sender: Arcann

Subject: Challenges

I was relieved to see you return safely from Corellia and it pleases me that your mission was a success. I wish I could always be by your side to protect you, but I know it is not always possible. Do you still use the armor I gave you?

I still feel the weight of my past actions even as we now face a new war. Our new allies don’t trust me and I can’t blame them for that. I have hurt so many, but at your side and with your guidance I know that I might yet atone for my many crimes.

I still wake up feeling grateful for the chance you have given me - even more so when I get to see your face and loving smile. Just know that whatever challenges you face I will be by your side and protect you - for as long as you will have me.

\- Arcann


	5. Vector Hyllus

Sender: Vector Hyllus

Subject: Alliances

The starsong ignites with sparks, yet everything feels so cold. We remember when we were last on Corellia and the torture you endured. We are happy that this time you didn’t need to subject yourself to that.

When we joined the Alliance we had hoped that it would bring about diplomacy and understanding. It saddens us that war resumes, but we know that this time we are not merely pawns of the Empire, but your allies. 

The Killiks are ready to defend the Alliance whenever you need us. And if there is a swift resolution to this conflict we know you will find it.

We have faith in you.


	6. Torian Cadera

Sender: Torian Cadera

Subject: Good fights and hunts

Riduur,

Gault told me Corellia was a good fight. Sorry I missed it. Next time you head into battle don’t forget that your husband is eager to test his skills in battle at your side.

Mandalore has encouraged me to wrangle the newcomers into shape. We need to preserve our culture and the hunts, even as we prepare ourselves for war. I will make sure they live up to Alliance standards within a month.

In the meantime, the next time you’re in the mood for a hunt let me know.

Ni kar’tayl darasuum.


	7. Aric Jorgan

Sender: Aric Jorgan

Subject: Dinner and whisky

I thought we had a deal about going charging after the imps without me? I hope you at least brought me home some trophies or something. Seriously, I’m glad we’re back at focusing on what really matters after that whole mess with Zakuul. Just don’t pull another disappearing act on me, alright? Or this time I will get that psych discharge.

Bey’wan and I have tightened security on Odessen and upgraded the cannons. If any Imps decide to make an unexpected visit they’re in for a nasty surprise.

Anyway, gratulations on kicking the Empire back where they came from. Dinner is on me when we get back - I still have a bottle of that whisky you like.

Love you and don’t do anything reckless when you’re out there.


	8. Andronikos Revel

Sender: Andronikos Revel

Subject: I owe you a drink  


Too bad we didn’t have more time on Mek’sha. Interesting place. Shady bars, good fights, slavers to kill, people to rob - and apparently an entire Republic fleet to disable. Not bad, Sith.

Next time you get a moment let’s take a trip back there - just the two of us. I’ll take you to all the best spots and show my girl a good time.

It’s a good thing we’re getting back to proper fights. Khem looks at every Sith and Jedi in the Alliance as a midnight snack lately.

Oh, and nice job on Corellia. When you get back to Odessen I’ll buy you a drink.


	9. Lana Beniko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on the letter already in the game, but with a little romance added to it. I'll upload the other versions when I get the chance.

Sender: Lana Beniko

Subject: Rejoining the Empire  


My love,

I know you don't take the decision to officially incorporate into the Empire lightly, but I support it whole-heartedly. In fact, I'm looking forward to having Imperial resources at my fingertips again. It feels a bit like home.

There will be some integration pains, but that's to be expected. You can rely on me to navigate the details. I'll ensure that no one's nose ends up where it shouldn't be... and there will be plenty of noses to track, I'm sure. Ah, Imperial bureaucracy. I almost missed you.

I do suspect that with this new alliance I will see less of you, but whenever you find the time I’ll be here.

I am with you as always. Now, let’s show our enemies why they have cause to fear us.


End file.
